A video phone may have video output ports, HDMI for example, which can drive an external monitors. This allows the end user to experience an immersive video conferencing which is not possible using small displays that are common with video phones. However, due to budget and/or limited desktop area, most users are unlikely to have a dedicated monitor for video calls. Alternatively, user may want to let the video phone share the PC monitor which is already available. Many monitors have two or more video inputs so it may be possible to toggle between a full-screen PC and full screen video by using the monitor controls.
A video device may be enabled to accept a PC output and display it together with video. This may be accomplished by scaling the output. Additionally the video devices may be enabled to show full screen PC and full screen video.
Video devices may be enabled to accept a PC output and display it together with video. This may be accomplished in two modes. A first mode may be a full screen video mode. A second mode may be a full screen PC with a small overlay video in a fixed position.
A phone may be enabled to play audio and an accompanying PC may be enabled to receive an associated video stream. The PC would also decode the video stream and show it on the monitor. The phone and the PC would work in concert to present the corresponding video call in separate video and audio presentations.